WMOM:page7
Obeisance, I humbly bow. The Primal One, the Pure Light, without beginning, without end. Throughout all the ages, FSM is One and the Same. ---- The one spiritual mother conceived and gave birth to the three deities. One, the Creator of the World; One, the Sustainer; and One, the Destroyer. As it pleases FSM and as is FSM's order, FSM makes them walk. FSM beholds them but they see FSM not. This is the greatest wonder. Obeisance, I humbly bow. The Primal One, the Pure Light, without beginning, without end. Throughout all the ages, FSM is One and the Same. ---- On world after world are His Seats of Authority and His Storehouses. Whatever was put into them was put there once and for all. Having created the creation, the Creator Lord watches over it. True is the Creation of the True Lord. Obeisance, I humbly bow. The Primal One, the Pure Light, without beginning, without end. Throughout all the ages, FSM is One and the Same. ---- If I had a hundred thousand tongues, and these were then multiplied twenty times more, with each tongue, would repeat, hundreds of thousands of times, the onoma of FSM, the Lord of the Universe. Along this path to our husband, we climb the steps of the ladder, and come to merge with FSM. Hearing of talks of the cosmos even wormsthe vile wish to emulate. By FSM's Grace FSM is obtained. False are the boastings of the false. ---- Uttering brings power; silence brings no power. Power is not gained by begging; giving doesn’t bring power. Power is not gained by living; death doesn’t bring power. Power is not gained by ruling with wealth and occult mental powers. Power is not gained by understanding, spiritual wisdom and meditation. Power is not gained by finding a way to escape from the world. FSM alone has the Power in FSM's noodly appendages.This cannot be interpreted to mean that individual responsibility is thereby cancelled or that Sikhism preaches a fatalistic outlook of life. It only suggests that as life and everything pertaining to it is directed by God's Will, which an individual will cannot force, it is best to find within oneself what God's Will is and to attune oneself to it in a state of equipoise(Sahja). FSM watches over all. No one is high or low.Vir Singh translates it thus: "He who thinks he has the power to act, let him act and see its fruitlessness. For, one by oneself cannot make oneself either high or low". (Santhya Guru Granth. p. 161) ---- Nights, days, weeks and seasons; wind, water, fire and the nether regions - in the midst of these, FSM established the earth as a home for Dharma. Upon it, FSM placed the various species of beings. Their names are uncounted and endless. They are judged according to their deeds and actions. FSM is true and true is FSM's Court. There, in perfect grace and ease, sit the self-elect, the self-realized Saints. And they come to bear the mark of the grace of the merciful Master. The ripe and the unripe, the good and the bad, shall there be judged. When you go home, you will see this. ---- The aforesaid is the righteous living in the realm of Dharma. And now we speak of the realm of spiritual wisdom.From moral living (Dharma,) one proceeds to spiritual knowledge (Jnana), or the knowlesge of One-in-many; from spiritual knowledge to in-knowledge, humility or self-surrender (Saram). Through self-surrender, one is ushered into the realm of Grace(Karam Khanda), yea, into the Lord's Presence (Sach Khanda or the Adobe of Truth). Cf. "Beyond the sense is the mind, beyond the mind the highest essence(budhi); all comprehending He and far beyond distinction's power. Him if he knows the mortal law is free and to deathlessness he goes." (Kathopanishad (2-3-7,8)). So many winds, waters and fires; so many Krishnas and Shivas. So many [Brahmas], fashioning forms of great beauty, adorned and dressed in many colors. So many worlds and lands for working out karma. So very many lessons to be learned! So many Indras, so many moons and suns, so many realitys and lands. So many Siddhas and Buddhas, so many Yogic masters. So many goddesses of various kinds. So many gods and demons, so many silent sages. So many oceans of jewels. So many ways of life, so many languages. So many dynasties of rulers. So many men of spiritual knowledge and countless the servants of FSM. There is no limit to FSM bounds. ---- In the realm of wisdom, spiritual wisdom reigns supreme. The Sound-current of the Naad vibrates there, amidst the sounds and the sights of bliss. Category:Wholly Marine Officer's Manual